Forum:New Thought for DLC4
Alright, I know I'm going to take some flak for my idea here but hear me out. What if instead of the traditional style DLC that Gearbox has been putting out they do something a little different. I'm thinking rather than new maps and missions they put out a DLC that includes a package of things like, *New weapon and shields (New Names, Parts, Manufacturer, Combinations) *New named enemies that can spawn at random in specific locations (and have unique drops) *Increases to the skill tree and new level cap (for players and enemies) *Maybe one new vehicle (perhaps one that can do a bit of flying, hovercraft or something) Now, Im not saying I dont want new maps and missions and I hope to see more DLC with that type of content. But I think this game needs something quick and easy to hold us over until they can give us something as big or bigger then DLC3. I think this idea would be fairly quick and easy for Gearbox to do and very satisying for us the players. Forgive me for making another "Next DLC" post but I figured something aside from the "New Maps/New Missions" scenarios deserved its own place. If anyone has anything to add that would be an interesting twist from Gearbox's traditional DLC's feel free to post here. CrapStomper 21:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC0) ---- I actually agree with this. The DLC so far has been nice, but it hasn't added much to our gameplay until DLC3, and they only had the Pearlescents and the few new Guaranteed drop weapons. We need more loot! Loot that can drop in actual gameplay! A few more things they could add? Increase level cap of enemies in normal areas from 51 to 61 at the least. More weapon parts, hell, add five parts to each weapon type that's thousands of new weapons right there! New manufaturers, I've seens some amazing ideas in the thread about this, companies like DnC, Duck and Cover, and even companies that Gearbobx removed from the game. New Grenade types, from the new manufacturers. More inventory slots/a better bank, this is NEEDED at this point. Everyone wants it, and Gearbox needs to deliver. A workbench to switch things like accesories and scopes on weapons, maybe even painting your own weapons with color schemes, and leveling up old weapons to match your level requirement. This would be an interesting feature to help customize a good gun to fit your playstyle. Over all we need new stuff! ZylotheWolfbane 22:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- man id love even the bench but the rest sounds great i hope were not the only one to like this idea they could at least give us custom colors i want chrome.haha oh and more steve Aren01 23:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'm glad this sparked some concurrence. The bench idea definitly a good one. It would be so easy for them to implement too. CrapStomper 23:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm calling it right now: DLC4 will be about Admiral Mikey Along with an increased level cap I'd like leveling up to be a bit harder. It was too easy to get to 61 New grenades and shields are a must at this point I also like the workbench idea. This just seems like the next logical step in a game that focuses on the sheer number of guns it has. Leviity 00:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- This idea has been touched upon in another thread, retro fit the original areas of borderlands so they are at the same level as DLC3. This can allow for some new features: *all enemies are leveled past 50, allowing for a official playthrough 3 and playthrough 3.5 *Allow the use of the Monster, Racer (even though it is a faster and weaker version of the runner), and the Lancer in original areas. (although this would somewhat breack the continuity of the story, as the monster and lancer are not aquired until DLC3, which takes place after the vault is found) In addition to these, I also had my own idea: *(my Idea) add a ATM like machine into borderlands, which will work with the banking system (which, G** F***ing Dammit, should have been in the game to began with!) Like a real world ATM, it will allow you access to your bank invintory from anywhere on pandora. My idea is to also have them use the Nu-U stations that are able to access the Fast-travel network. *(my idea) a new vehical. It is basically a Runner sedan, as it lacks a turret, but can hold four people (one driver and three passengers which can use any gun in there quickset while riding in the runner). Lone-Wanderer 00:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) My idea is nothing major just some slight tweaks to gameplay and some new guns and new combat. Colesitzy i wish for several things. #a place (or places) where i can fight enemies. what i mean is, i cant fight the lance assassins after the story ends. they were pretty much the main new enemy attraction. #better colors. the character colors suck. #perhaps a new character. #melee weapons #more bank #gauntlet mode ( a mode in which you must kill enemies with weaker weapons to have them drop more powerful ones. #more playthoughs #have a money counter that stretches across the entire screen. this would show over 100 billion dollars. for too long i have been stuck at 9,999,999. #definitly the new grenades and weapons (grenade launchers) #selectable new abilities that can be activated. #AN ARENA THAT GIVES YOU XP AND WEAPON DROPS FROM THE ENEMIES. #the custom machine. #a place to buy the unique guns dropped from the bosses in case you dropped, lost, or overleveled them i know i may seem whiney, but i really feel like borderlands has gotten boring after the 2nd lvl 61 play though. lastley, a random enemy generator. half the fun in the game is walking around a corner with friends and yelling OH SHI- when you see a badass corrosive skag at level 10. i wish those moments were still present. *sigh* ShadyCake 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I must say id be happy with buying a pack that delivers more gunparts, the ability to access the bank from everywhere (like the bank included into the newu), the ability to upgrade my weapons with parts from other weapons (and sacrificing the other in the process), the slot next to slot1 and above the shield to wield something, melee weapon for example, or a special equipment slot that could house a second pistol to akimbo with another or something that like the crimson cores give you a small boost (tho no shock cores, but a healing pod for example that gives +1% regen, or more with stronger versions), more gunparts, (yes i know..) andwhatever will come harder leveling i dislike being max level but half the stuff isnt done Legendary grenade mods: proximity mirvs/bettys/rain (acts like a prox mine, but upon acts like mirv/betty/rain) "smartbombs", like the longbows but more like a rocket that homes into the nearest enemy (around the crosshair tho please), Gunbuddy, creates a small turret that fires low calibre shots for a couple seconds upon nearby enemys, Nervegas, dazes enemy in the vincinity (could come in any flavour) A rocket launcher with remote guidance ability please.... Demonique 05:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Had a similar idea for a Legendary Homing Grenade Mod. And how about an MIRV Mod which has 2-4 cluster stages or one like a Bettie which pops up and just vaporises anything alive within a given sphere. IMonkoii 07:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Played a bit with the thought of the possible slot and kind of booster items. i start to like the possibilitys, a torgue booster could widl 10-30% hp, a maliwan booster could improve elementals (chance or damage), a jakobs booster reduce taken damage, this could be further enhanced that when you do use loyalty equipment with all such, they receive a small boost as well (material 1 effect affecting them) really love this idea, too bad no one knows if the devs do read this, a additional way to pesonalize your build with the possibility of enemys that are deadly enough that you might require one or another sound fascinating Demonique 19:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, i like the ideas here, Here is a bit of my own; -More Weapons -Level cap increase(possibly to a extremely high number to keep people playing, but not to high or else face irritation from gamers) -Better vehicles(I liked the monster at least) -I also like Demonique's idea of legendary grenade mods, that would be cool -Stronger enemies(crawremax is cool) -I like to see more easter egg weapons, and unique ones as well. ---- Woohooyeee On top of a few of the things already mentioned, I think that it would be cool to have a random "dungeon" or maze if you will. It would be different every time that you load it up. Dead ends, chests, enemies, and of coarse, bosses. Make it like the Underdome, and make it level specific, as in whatever level you are, everything else is in the dungeon. Azrael2321 05:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 As miniscule as this may seem, I'd like to be able to retrieve items from the vehicles. Getting out to collect your loot is a pain in the ass, especially in drifter territory.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 09:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks zylothewolfbane. DnC was my idea A Lonely Nomad 18:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ) Now, i may be the only one that thinks this. Have you ever noticed that games that release DLC (including BL) no matter how awesome they are, that when they finish theres nothing left to do there? I mean, zombie island was awesome, but after you finished it, there was nothing keeping you there. I for one would like to see an add on that revisits the previous (not including mad moxxie, thought variety might be nice) DLC and adds on to them. And taking it even further, more missions in the ORIGINAL BORDERLANDS!!! i mean, have we forgotten about that all together? Some more item ideas: Legendary Classmods Plaguefly, phoenix emits corrosive instead of fire damage as special effect, + spark + phoenix + venom, mat1; increased elemental damage (no specific) mat2, phoenix has a chance to daze (a good one as well), mat3, venom has drastic increased chance to trigger Erinye, Phaseblast damage drastically increased as special effect, +enforcer + hard to get +diva, mat1; increased shotgun damage, mat2; pahseblast kills increase damage for a few seconds; mat3 increased daze duration just the 2 i have in mind, cuz i love my pumpaction shotgun on my plaguebearer ^^Demonique 07:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The next DLC will be about admiral mikey, set a ten yers after DLC3 where he is 15 and has quit the crimson lance and you need the rescue him and help him destroy the lance once and for all. dahl and hyperion also join the fight, where you and Mikey pick a side to fight for and fight against the other company and the lance. this will be set on Aquator, which is advetised on a billboard near marcus'es place in DLC3. Jhat 08:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm. What about a boss zone, all the bosses either seperate or mix and match, if thats not enough one super massive battle between all, or one after another -RapidTortilla I would like to see a cross of 2 ideas above. A store to buy any gun that is possible in the game. It would let you mix and match all of the parts. To keep it from destroying the game balance it could be unlockable after all quests are complete and charge alot of money. This would justify adding some more digits to the money counter and give us something to spend our money on. Besides, who actually enjoys raiding the armory or killing Craw over and over and over... -Shadeyblades What I want to see is an improvement on the class mods. Like adding another line of text, or increasing the skill buffs, or just (me just ranting here) changing the Gunslinger Hunter class mod so that it is not handicapped. Why do I say that it is handicapped? Because, Loaded – the middle skill boost on the mods –is a 3rd tier sniper skill that only gives a bonus sniper rifle clip size and IS WORTHLESS COMBINED WITH EVERTHING ELSE THE MOD DOES. So by the nine hells, I hope they fix that before the next DLC. Also the ATM and palythrough 3 / 3.5 ideas... make me want to go and slap gearbox in the face for having them. – Kayoden: April 14, 2009 Haha, some1 finally says something about the Gunslinger class mod, lol its so messed up, you got a class mod boosting Pistols that also, instead of giving you something that effects pistols (like Hair Trigger) Instead has skills points boosting snipers exclusively, lol seems like gearbox maybe mucked up on this one, loaded being switched with Hair trigger would be perfect, almost seems that they somehow confused the 2 TreeJs 18:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) My new thought for DLC4: If i don't see some press releases for it soon, I'm going to just give up on it ever coming out. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey ConceitedJarrad, it's on Wikipedia that a DLC 4 is in the process of being made... But here's a thought, instead of a traditional weapons bank, how about a money bank...instead of my 9,999,999 getting maxed out and never increasing, I can walk around and keep adding to it. Who knows, they could make it like the Sims or something and buy a house with the money. IbanezRokr 19:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ibanez, can you link that? I have not been able to find anything other than the latest release on the wiki news here. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) It's just basically announced that one is being created. No specifics yet. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borderlands_(video_game)#Untitled_fourth_downloadable_content IbanezRokr 03:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. that's nothing new. It's almost taken verbatim from the link on the news page here from March 3rd. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ditto on the Gunslinger Mod. My 340 just has pistol fire rate, Deadly and Relentless increases and ammo regen. Usually only keep Mods with the full five lines but on the GS its more "ooh new GS mod with five lines. oh that's right; that effect's completely pointless to a pistolero". GS MOD should have increases to Fast Hands, Deadly and Relentless, or possibly Gun Crazy. IMonkoii 07:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I've already posted this on another similar thread (is that allowed? :s let me know if it isn't and I'll remove this): A minor idea, which I think would be quite easy for them to put in: I would like a mass buy/sell feature, e.g. an option to refill all ammo decks at once, or an ability to sell everything not equipped in your inventory. Even better, if they could make it so you could specify which guns you want to keep and 'lock' them so that they are not sold, that way you could easily sell any guns you don't want while keeping all the ones that you do. It would save a lot of time at vendors, especially if you're craw farming and have just picked up 50+ guns to sell. Bukkithead 00:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) An idea for a new class they could put in is a lance assassin, and have something similar to the circle of duty to level up it's skill tree, which would be mostly melee oriented with the rocket attack they have and possible their teleportation device is usable.